User blog:Slasher Chaos/Fake Game Article - PlayStation Jump Heroes
A spiritual successor to the classic Famicon Jump series. A group of 12 SJ characters have been summoned to fight in a war of good vs. evil and they must fight against their own foes from their worlds. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Sagas that takes place in a 3D Open World style game. Each characters have their own special attacks, combos, and a finishing move called an Ultimate Attack that is capable of defeating multiple foes at once. To use an Ultimate Attack, a character must have their Fate Gauge filled up. The Fate Gauge is a unique gauge that gathers up energy from each defeated foe that the character defeats. Graphics will take on a cel-shaded design similar to the Tenkaichi series of the Dragonball series and the Storm series of the Naruto. Each character will have their unique storyline that includes the guest character Kratos and DLC character Beat. Cast *1. Goku (Dragonball Z) *2. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippūden) *3. Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *4. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *5. Kinnikuman (Kinnikuman) *6. Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) *7. Toriko (Toriko) *8. Adam Blade (Needless) *9. Himekojo (Kurohime) *10. Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *11. Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *12. Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Guest *Kratos (God of War III) Bonus *Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) Antagonists The antagonists will be villains from each of their own series. There will be main and minor villains in this game. Main *1. Frieza (Dragonball Z) *2. Obito Uchiha (Naruto Shippūden) *3. Caesar Clown (One Piece) *4. Juha Bach (Bleach) *5. Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *6. Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *7. Tommyrod (Toriko) *8. Aruka Schild (Needless) *9. Dark Zero (Kurohime) *10. Poseidon (Saint Seiya) *11. Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) *12. Raoh (Fist of the North Star) Minor *1. Ginyu Force (Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, & Guldo) (Dragonball Z) *2. White Zetsu Army (Naruto Shippūden) *3. Monet (One Piece) Transformations Only few characters have transformations in this game, some characters can only use their Ultimate Attacks in transformed states. *Goku: Super Saiyan 2 *Naruto: Kyuubi Chakra Mode *Luffy: Gear Second *Ichigo: Bankai *Kinnikuman: Kajiba no Kuso-jikara (Burning Inner Strength) *Beat: Super Saiyan Ultimate Attacks Each character has their own unique finishing move called an Ultimate Attack, the character must have their Fate Gauge filled up and press the square button to trigger the move. Some characters must be in a transformed state to use their Ultimate Attack. *1. Goku: Super Kamehameha (Super Turtle Destructive Wave) *2. Naruto: Chō Mini-Bijūdama (Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball) *3. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk (Rubber Rubber Red Hawk) *4. Ichigo: Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō (Enhanced Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *5. Kinnikuman: Muscle Spark *6. Kenshin: Hiten Mugen Zan (Flying Heaven Infinite Slash) *7. Toriko: Leg Boomerang *8. Blade: Tou Kou: Vulcan Shock Little Boy (Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy) *9. Himekojo: Ultimate Sword *10. Pegasus Seiya: Pegasus Ryūseiu Ken (Pegasus Meteor Shower Punch) *11. Yusuke: Spirit Wave *12. Kenshiro: Musō Tensei (Nil-Thought Rebirth) *13. Kratos: Blade of Olympus *14. Beat: Heroic Kamehameha (Heroic Turtle Destructive Wave) Shenron Through story mode, the seven dragonballs can be collected through random locations during the storyline and Shenron can be summoned to grant a single wish. The wishes can be for unlockable costumes, moves, items, movies, and much more. Goku's Wishes *1. GT Uniform (Costume) *2. Meteor Combination (Special Attack) *3. Power Pole (Equipable Item) *4. Goku's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #1 (Special Storyline for Goku) Naruto's Wishes *1. Sage Outfit (Costume) *2. Ōdama Rasengan (Special Attack) *3. Hokage Necklace (Equipable Item) *4. Naruto's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #2 (Special Storyline for Naruto) Luffy's Wishes *1. Samurai Outfit (Costume) *2. Gomu Gomu no Storm (Special Attack) *3. Straw Hat (Equipable Item) *4. Luffy's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #3 (Special Storyline for Luffy) Ichigo's Wishes *1. School Uniform (Costume) *2. Zangetsu Giri (Special Attack) *3. Zangetsu (Equipable Item) *4. Ichigo's Arrival (Movie) *5. Secret Storyline #4 (Special Storyline for Ichigo) Category:Blog posts